creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Just a Smile
Tristan was the night guard for the local orchard. Many people attempted to steal its precious fruits, but late at night. Tristan was always able to stop them from stealing the delectable apricots and fruits. During the daytime, he was typically likeable, friendly, and outgoing. Everyone in town knew his name and face, and he knew everyone in return. Children crowded around at his feet and adults always wanted to have alcohol with him. It seemed this cycle of life would last him until the end of his life. His life that came to an abrupt end. It was late at night with a beautiful new moon. No one was out on the streets. Tomorrow would be the Lord's Day, and everyone wished to be well rested. He held a light in one hand and gazed up at the stars. Everything was visible tonight. From the Milky Way, to Draco, to Scorpio. Suddenly, a black shadow swiped across the sky. In less than a moment's notice, a great rustling in the nearby wood came. Tristan was afraid of the woods, for they were dark and murky. Who knew what lay within them! But something was urging him to go inside those woods. He could almost hear the soft, singing voices calling to him. Come to me. His mind lost control and he followed the sweet voices into the deep, dark wood. He wandered aimlessly for hours in the darkness, following the voices. He was a puppet now, and the voices were the puppet master. Little did he know he was being followed. He took a final step and the voices suddenly stopped. His mind shifted back towards reality and he awoke into a rational state, disoriented and confused. The woods were absolutely silent. And he was afraid to move. He called out for help, but he was miles and miles away from any human being. Animals had almost abandoned him, and he was completely alone, or was he? Sudden footsteps raced up towards him and he began to run away. They were heavy and ominous, like the crack of thunder during a summer's night. He was wandering even further from the orchard, but he didn't care. His only goal was to get away from the thing chasing him. He ran down a steep hillside and lost his footing. He fell and rolled all the way down to a large willow tree in a barren meadow. The footsteps were gone, but his fear wasn't. He had decided to rest for a few moments until the footsteps returned once more. Again, his mind went into a state of hysteria and he ran even further. The night seemed endless and so did his stalker. Nothing would stop it. Nothing. Tristan ran and ran for hours on end until his knees had given in. He collapsed and in the distance, he saw tall, black figure. But what caught his eye was his red, glowing, grin. No eyes, no nose, no other features. Just a smile. Just a smile. Just a Smile... A smile now caked in Tristan's blood. No one believes me, but be warned. He will come. But after all, what harm can he do? It's just a smile. Just a smile. Just a smile. Category:Beings